<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pretty Kitty by Constance_Truggle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23114317">Pretty Kitty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constance_Truggle/pseuds/Constance_Truggle'>Constance_Truggle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, I mean, Marinette made an outfit, Nino and Adrien are there, That's it., That's the fic., and it's Chat Noir themed, and they sorta have lines, so I tagged them</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:08:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23114317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constance_Truggle/pseuds/Constance_Truggle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette makes an outfit. Marinette wears an outfit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pretty Kitty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For some reason, I just couldn't get this out of my head. I had to write it. I'd love to add to it, but I don't know what to do with it and I already have so many WIPs it's insane. So. If anyone wants to continue this, go for it! I may also decide to someday. For now, it's complete. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It started with socks. No. Wait. It started with <em>Alya</em>. Marinette and Alya were discussing the Parisian Duo. Alya was, of course, claiming that Ladybug was the best hero. Marinette was defending her partner as best she could against the sheer <em>force</em> of Alya’s conviction. Her journalistic best friend was definitely smelling more of a story than was actually there. Because there was <em>no way</em> that Marinette had a crush on Chat Noir. No. Way. At. All.</p><p>The Saturday after that debate, Alya presented Marinette with a gift bag. Marinette was understandably confused, as it wasn’t her birthday, she had no big achievements to celebrate, and it wasn’t Christmas. She was definitely excited, though, because who isn’t excited to receive a gift? And then she looked inside the bag. She fixed Alya with her drollest stare.</p><p>“Really, Alya?” she asked dryly.</p><p>Alya just laughed. “I’m sure you’ll find something to wear them with,” she replied. “I’ve got to get home, though. I’m watching the twins tonight.”</p><p>Marinette just shook her head as Alya left, holding a pair of black cat thigh-high socks.</p><p>
  <strong>~ Ω ~</strong>
</p><p>The next item to come was a neon green silk blouse. Well, neon green silk, at any rate. She’s pretty sure that Alya got her folks in on this one, as the silk was sitting on her desk when she got home from school a few days after the Sock Incident™. But the moment she saw the silk, she knew. A v-necked, button-down blouse with short sleeves. The sleeves fit looser, like t-shirt sleeves. Around the hem of each sleeve, she embroidered little black paw prints. Black paw prints also climbed their way up between each button hole. She was very proud of it, of course. As she hung it up, she sighed deeply.</p><p>“What am I doing, Tikki?”</p><p>The little red kwami floated next to her holder, inspecting the blouse. “I think it’s gorgeous, Marinette! And it’ll match those cute socks Alya gave you, too!”</p><p>Marinette rolled her eyes at that reminder and stuffed the blouse in the back of her closet. “Maybe someday, Tikki.”</p><p>
  <strong>~ Ω ~</strong>
</p><p>Marinette was out fabric- and window-shopping a few weeks later. She’d mostly forgotten about the socks and the blouse, until she saw the perfect pair of flats. They were black, with a black lace overlay and black ribbon trim and tiny bow. But she just knew she had the perfect neon green ribbon at home that she could replace that trim and bow with. <em>And</em> they had a pair in her size! She returned home that day with the fabric for her current project and a new pair of shoes.</p><p>
  <strong>~ Ω ~</strong>
</p><p>After this, Marinette Dupain-Cheng --up and coming designer, the hero known as Ladybug, daughter to two of Paris’ best bakers, and best friend of the Ladyblogger— gave into the inevitable. She had leftover leather from the last outfit she made for Jagged Stone, and thanked Tikki for the lucky fact that it was leftover black and not purple. She debated for three days over four different designs. Two shorts, a skirt, and a skort. Well, she didn’t think making leather cling to her legs under another layer of leather was going to be comfortable, so she nixed the skort. She’d make that from different material another time. Because it really was super cute, and she couldn’t wait to make it! She finally settled for the skirt, because she had worked two little slits on the sides of the thighs that she thought were too cute to not have. The skirt itself was just a bit longer than mid-thigh, with the slits coming to just below her longest fingers when she had her arms at her sides. She used the same ribbon she re-retrimmed the shoes with to add little bows just above the slits. She bought neon green thread to hem it with, and <em>voilà</em>! She now had a Chat Noir themed outfit. That she was never going to wear. Ever.</p><p>
  <strong>~ Ω ~</strong>
</p><p>Okay. So she was totally going to wear it. It was just missing one thing, but a quick trip to a craft store got her everything she needed to create the last item. Then she was ready. Friday morning, she was going to make Adrien Agreste <em>swallow. His. Tongue</em>. She arrived at school that morning and saw Alya looking her over from her shoes to her hair. Alya grinned mischievously when she saw the cat ears perking up on her lower thighs, brushing just below the bottom hem of her skirt. The skirt and blouse were both complimented on how well she did, and how sexy she looked in them. And then Alya smirked.</p><p>“I’m not sure if I think the cat-ear buns or the bell choker is hotter, honestly.”</p><p>Marinette blushed but gave her friend a sweet smile. “Thanks! I think the ribbon choker really ties it all together,” she replied, fingering the ribbon tied around her neck with a golden bell sewn on, smaller than the one Chat had to make it more feminine and suited to her.</p><p>“It looks like you’re going to be the star of some daydreams today, girl. Have you seen all the guys staring at you?”</p><p>Marinette rolled her eyes at her friend. “If you say so, Alya.”</p><p>Alya just shook her head at her friend. Marinette was a little oblivious to her looks and to how the boys in their school responded to them. Add in the fact that her best friend was looking seriously sexy today, and Alya knew Mari was going to star in more than just <em>day</em>dreams.</p><p>Alya was soon joined by Nino, who told Marinette she looked “Awesome, dudette!” and made both girls smile. Soon, the three made their way to the locker room, then up to the classroom. Marinette excused herself to the toilets to calm her anxiety. She was so very glad that Alya and Nino liked her outfit, and she’d been complimented on it by a few other classmates and students. But her nerves were skyrocketing at the thought of Adrien seeing her dressed like this, or even Chat Noir. She took a deep breath and slowly exhaled, then headed back towards her class.</p><p>
  <strong>~ Ω ~</strong>
</p><p>Alya was absolutely <em>gleeful</em>. Adrien didn’t know why, or what happened to cause that particular look, but he wished it would go away. It never boded well for anyone when she got that gleam in her eye. But the next moment the door to the classroom opened, and he had no more room in his brain to think of Alya. Or much of anything. He very nearly choked when he saw the vision that was Marinette step through the door. Meow! His purrincess sure did make one pretty kitty!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>12 March 2020</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Word Count: 1135</em> </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed this bit of whatever! Let me know!</p><p>CT.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>